


出差

by luthien60



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien60/pseuds/luthien60





	1. Chapter 1

出差  
这是艾默里克第一次见到大海。  
“真是壮丽又可怕的存在啊。”他感叹了一句，“利姆萨罗敏萨的人们，就是在与这样的存在搏斗的同时建立起了城市吗？”  
“是的。”黑涡团的校官恭敬地答道，“为您的舒适着想，刚刚开始海上航行最好不要在甲板上停留太久，很容易晕船。虽然现在并不是大海最暴虐的时期，但一些风浪是难免的。我们请乌尔达哈的炼金术师配置了一些治疗晕船的药剂，如果有任何需要请您第一时间告知我。”  
“非常感谢贵国的体贴周到，我们可能确实需要一些，十分感谢，就请交给我的副官。至于我，我想在船上随意参观一下，晚饭后我会回到自己的房间的。”  
黑涡团的护卫队行了个礼，把自由行动的空间留给了伊修加德的访问团。  
艾默里克在甲板上转了转，又下到船舱，兴致勃勃地参观起了这艘格外巨大的航船。这是一艘非常优美的白色巨艇，听说就算在海都也是数一数二的庞然大物，由海都最负盛名之一的海盗团百鬼夜行友情赞助。艾默里克对百鬼夜行团长的来历不是没有耳闻，对方释出如此大的善意，他心怀感激并守口如瓶。  
“艾默里克大人……”身后露琪亚的声音听起来十分虚弱，她试图立正但是船身微微的晃动已经让她有点难以应付，顽强的副官拼命试图让自己的语气仍旧显得坚定可靠：“我去取晕船药剂。”  
“啊，我想那就是了。”艾默里克扶了一把看起来快要站不住的副官，指着走廊尽头跑来的黑涡团军官，又回头看了一眼脸色都不怎么好的神殿骑士们。  
“大家都拿到药剂了吗？那就各自回房间休息吧，如果没有胃口吃晚饭也不必勉强，尽可能地让自己舒适一点吧。”  
“这不合规矩——”露琪亚还在坚持，“虽然利姆萨罗敏萨的卫队足以使人放心，但我们不能擅离职守——”  
“不必担心我，有埃斯蒂尼安在这里，我的安全足够得到保障。”  
“是的，艾默里克大人。”一直沉默着跟在后面的龙骑士简短地答道。  
露琪亚还有点不放心，但看了看自己和其他人的样子，也认为如果真的有什么突发情况，恐怕得靠议长和前任苍天龙骑保护他们了。  
目送着虚弱的下属们走向下层的房间，艾默里克轻快地转过走廊，眼睛闪闪发亮：“没有想到这样大的船是混合动力！逆风的日子还可以释放风属性以太，真是绝妙的设计啊！”  
埃斯蒂尼安虽然已经不再穿着那身黑甲，但他这次跟艾默里克出访是以神殿骑士团的骑士长身份来的，如今神殿骑士的制式装备仍旧包括面甲。他的表情藏在金属板后面，艾默里克回头看他的时候，看到他笑了一下，似乎是在笑自己刚刚的发言。  
“我真是少见多怪了。”他略微有一点点不好意思地说道。  
埃斯蒂尼安走上前来，把金属面甲推到头顶，余光很迅速地扫过走廊所有角落，确认没有人能看到他们所处的这个角落，然后在艾默里克唇上轻轻碰了一下，低声道：“他们都走了，你没必要对我保持外交礼貌。”  
他顿了顿，又补充：“虽然很可爱。”  
上议长大人的耳尖烧红了，但并没有躲闪，他无条件信任埃斯蒂尼安对环境的把控，虽然这个家伙经常在下一秒就会有人出现的时候对他动手动脚，但从来没人能正好抓到上议长和龙骑士长在工作场合亲昵。果然，两人刚刚分开到合适的距离，一队从甲板上下来的黑涡团士兵就出现在另一端，看到伊修加德的重要人物，他们立正行了军礼然后列队走向下层船舱，艾默里克礼貌友好地点头回礼，目视他们消失在绳梯下。  
刚转过头来，龙骑团长就又很轻快地掀开面甲，艾默里克这次反应迅速，没等他凑过来就极轻快地跟他接了个吻，然后手一勾替他放下了面甲笑道：“够了埃斯蒂尼安，这可不是神殿骑士团。”  
龙骑士耸耸肩，跟他并肩走向后舷，低声道：“我们什么时候能到？”  
“明天中午——如果顺利的话。”  
两人在船上转了一大圈，最后走进餐厅。海都以美食闻名四国，就连船上的厨师也手艺非凡，而且为了显示对伊修加德的重视，厨师专门研究了艾默里克的口味，一连上了布丁，蛋糕和巧克力三道甜品，连佐餐的酒都选了甜美的晚收。嗜甜如命的上议长大人连酒渍樱桃夹心都吃干净了，席间谈笑风生，蓝宝石一样的眼睛闪着一层流光，让海都来迎接的高层军官们倾慕不已。  
这个艾默里克。  
埃斯蒂尼安吞下第七杯甜酒，觉得自己的心跳有点微微变快了。他其实并不熟悉这个样子的艾默里克，这是他属于政治的，圆滑狡黠的一面。他平时就是在这样的场合里游刃有余地穿梭吗？看那些着迷的眼神，艾默里克无疑是一个成功的政治家，他亲切而不虚伪，真诚而不莽撞，他有着从事政治所必备的机巧，却从未丢失过最初的赤诚。  
谁会不喜欢他呢？  
埃斯蒂尼安面前的酒杯又被加满了，他有点干渴，这甜水儿似的酒缓解不了喉咙里渐渐明显的焦灼。艾默里克是第五杯了，意外的，上议长大人的酒量只能说一般，远远比不上龙骑团长的千杯不醉。埃斯蒂尼安看着他紧实领口深处泛起的一丝粉，明白艾默里克将要离席了。  
果然，放下杯子以后上议长大人摆摆手拒绝了侍者添酒，他优雅地擦了擦嘴角，起身微微点头，海都的军官们也都识趣地起身，几轮客套话后上议长大人告辞回房，龙骑士沉默地跟在后面，两人转过迂回的走廊，舷窗外乌黑的云正在迅速聚集。艾默里克稍稍松开了领口，步伐也放松下来，有埃斯蒂尼安在身边的时候，他总是比平时松弛一些。  
龙骑团长却觉得有一点紧张，他看着艾默里克微微泛粉的脸颊动了动喉咙，从这个角度他看不到那双眼睛，但没有关系，他对它们太熟悉了，温柔的蓝，体贴的蓝，强硬的蓝，哀伤的蓝，甚至被欲望席卷而融化的蓝，他都见过，也都吻过。那双眼睛停留在他身上的时候，总是——  
就是现在这样了。  
“你不高兴吗埃斯蒂尼安？”艾默里克问，眼睛望过来，被酒精略微蒸出水意的眼神比月光还要温柔。  
“我没有不高兴。”埃斯蒂尼安摇了摇头，“我只是在想，还要多久？”  
艾默里克没有问什么多久，他叹了口气低声道：“我不知道。”  
埃斯蒂尼安紧跟着说道：“至少这样频繁的出差总该——”  
“埃斯蒂尼安。”艾默里克打断了龙骑士的话，“虽然已经好几年了，但伊修加德还没有完全走上正轨，某种程度上来说，这是我的失职。”  
“艾默里克。”离开山岳之都以后埃斯蒂尼安第一次直接叫出了上议长的名字，他的目光清明锐利，“这不是你一个人能够承担的责任。”  
艾默里克想要说什么，龙骑士却没有给他机会，他接着道：“一个健康的国家，一个健康的政体，不应该依赖于任何人的存在才能运转，哪怕是你——我们终有一日会老会死，而伊修加德长存。”  
“……你说得对。”艾默里克沉默了片刻，“是我太过于担心了，也是我太过于自大了，伊修加德已经告别集权制，我却总是或多或少还按着以前的思维方式做事。”  
埃斯蒂尼安松了口气，转头看向窗外，月光已经完全被乌云遮蔽，船上的以太光源亮了起来，反射在艾默里克的瞳孔里，两簇小小的星火。  
上议长大人忽然笑道：“虽然不怀疑你的动机，但是——埃斯蒂尼安你告诉我，刚刚那番话里有几成是你的私心？”  
埃斯蒂尼安也笑起来，他摘下了金属面甲，长发从头盔里散落出来，打着卷披落在肩头： “你不知道吗，十成十都是我的私心。”  
艾默里克笑得更深了，微微俯身跟嘴硬的家伙接了一个稍长一点的吻，然后在他耳边轻声道：“白天奉献给我的国家，但晚上，是属于我的龙骑士的。”  
埃斯蒂尼安顿了顿，抬眼捕捉到了上议长满是调侃的眼睛，他知道这是艾默里克的恶趣味，专门撩拨他而已，这个家伙正经得太久，一点点坏心思全动他身上了。仗着在海都的船上，艾默里克赌他只能生吞下去。  
然而心思细密的上议长忘记考虑天气，今晚，毫无疑问将有狂风暴雨。  
龙骑士一把将爱人拉进怀里，胳膊一抄就将他整个横抱了起来，手中头盔落地的声音被风浪完全掩盖，埃斯蒂尼安大步跨过走廊踢开了艾默里克的房间门。  
这个天气，真是太方便了。  
把怀里的人按在床上之前，龙骑士咬着他的耳朵低声道：“艾默里克，你尽管叫，我们明天中午大概是下不了船的。”  
艾默里克在背脊接触床的一瞬间就想挣扎，但埃斯蒂尼安有力的手握着他的手腕轻而易举就消解了他的意图。两人仅仅隔着几星寸，他都快要听不清对方在说什么，通过口型他辨识出了埃斯蒂尼安的意思，伊修加德的上议长背脊上窜过一阵刺麻，意识到自己这次玩脱了。  
平时埃斯蒂尼安很乐意躺平让他采取主动，龙骑士明白爱人在技巧和趣味上都比自己强出不少，但到他真的按住了艾默里克表示出自己想要占据主动位的时候，艾默里克也会完全敞开自己来接纳往往是横冲直撞的爱人，这个家伙不耐烦玩什么花样，总是一个姿势干到他求饶才肯停下。  
今天恐怕不是求饶就能结束的情况了。  
艾默里克慢慢放松了身体，也罢，这种天气状况他们不可能准时到港，只要与提督会晤时不出什么岔子，埃斯蒂尼安想要玩什么就随他吧。  
“艾默里克，我要把你按在这里操到天亮，射满你的肚子，让你含着我的东西去谈合同。”埃斯蒂尼安慢慢地把话语一个字一个字吐进艾默里克的耳朵，嘴唇翕动通过软骨传导进去，穿透了呼啸的风声。听到这番话的艾默里克几乎是立刻就后悔自己刚才在想什么了，但那低沉又略带沙哑的声音磨在他的耳骨上，让在性爱中一向强势的上议长全身都软了下去，他咕哝了一声表示微弱的抗议，又被埃斯蒂尼安咬在了耳尖上。  
“嘶。”艾默里克吃痛，这家伙咬人的习惯从他们少年时代就没好过，艾默里克全身几乎没有没被他咬过的地方，耳尖和下唇则是最经常遭殃的地方，埃斯蒂尼安最喜欢含着他身上柔软的部分含含混混地说话，高潮时更是经常把艾默里克咬出血痕来。这时他又伸出舌头顺着耳廓舔了进来，触到艾默里克的金属耳饰，就用灵活的舌头卷开了后面的搭扣，又毫不留情地咬在因为常年藏在耳饰下面而更加敏感的软骨上。  
“你是狗吗埃斯蒂尼安？！”艾默里克恼火地喊道，双手被按在头顶的姿势让他丝毫没有躲闪的余地，只是被风浪颠簸的船身上下起伏，埃斯蒂尼安伏在他身上也不得不晃动着。  
狂暴的风声让艾默里克丝毫没有顾及音量，埃斯蒂尼安放开了他的耳朵低声笑了起来，没有理会他的抱怨，而是微微拱起了背给艾默里克腾出一点空间，也大声喊了回去：  
“我改主意了，上来，艾默里克。”  
艾默里克被他拉了起来，身上的衣服揉得乱七八糟，埃斯蒂尼安去扒他衣服的手总是毛毛躁躁的，不肯好好解开那些繁复的结扣，幸好博雷尔子爵有足够多的替换正装，不然经常麻烦女仆缝补可疑的撕裂也太容易暴露不该暴露的东西了。  
今天埃斯蒂尼安格外粗暴，扯开他的外衣丢到一边，连裤子都不耐烦好好拽下来，艾默里克慌忙推着他的胸膛说我自己来，埃斯蒂尼安目光炯炯地盯着他，似乎慢一秒他就要下手撕了。艾默里克尽可能快地蹬掉裤子，伸手去脱上衣时又被埃斯蒂尼安吻住，一边啃咬一边把他按进怀里，就着这个双手被乱糟糟的衣物束缚的姿势被分开了腿坐在龙骑士的大腿根上。  
“你还没有在上面被我干过吧，试试呗？”埃斯蒂尼安一边伸手下去一边说。  
“是啊，舒不舒服你不是最清楚？”艾默里克反击道，埃斯蒂尼安很喜欢骑乘位，他最喜欢看艾默里克被他逼得脸色通红咬牙忍耐的样子。倒是艾默里克从来没有尝试过这个姿势，看埃斯蒂尼安那么享受，他心里也有些隐秘的期待。  
“就是舒服才想让你也试试。”埃斯蒂尼安毫不避讳地承认了，他从床头拿起一瓶药膏看了看，笑道：“是治晕船的外用药膏，真是体贴。”  
艾默里克还在跟束缚着他手臂的衣服搏斗，埃斯蒂尼安趁他无暇顾及，倒出一些粘稠的液体在掌心闻了闻，炼金制剂的味道往往非常奇怪，但这一瓶大约是添加了香料，闻起来有些淡淡的薄荷味，触感也有些清凉。  
等艾默里克终于把那一团乱七八糟的衣服从自己脖子上弄了下去，光裸的手臂收回来搭在了埃斯蒂尼安肩头，全身只剩下左耳那个宝石吊坠轻轻晃荡，埃斯蒂尼安两手都是药膏腾不出来，就动了动大腿示意他趴在自己身上。  
其实他完全不必这样，他刚一动，艾默里克就被一个浪头颠了起来向前一冲撞进了他怀里，埃斯蒂尼安黏糊糊的掌心条件反射地扶上他的腰侧，帮助他保持平衡。艾默里克抱怨道： “你真的要现在做吗？我看你连对准都难。”  
埃斯蒂尼安没有回答，把涂满了药膏的手指伸进了艾默里克的后穴。  
那里并不经常被造访，但埃斯蒂尼安知道应该怎么做，上议长大人意外地有一个相对很浅的敏感点，随便几下钻探就足够碰触到那里，而且他丝毫不介意埃斯蒂尼安粗暴直接一些，每当龙骑士用力掰开他的臀瓣从两边同时伸进手指，他就会低声喘息，说你往上面按一按，对的，你找到它了……  
想到那些直白火辣的话语，埃斯蒂尼安扩张的动作更急迫了，好在艾默里克已经学会怎么放松，很快四根手指就可以畅通无阻，他的腰也已经完全软下去，腰窝和臀部勾出一条优美的曲线。  
这条曲线还在埃斯蒂尼安身上不停地扭动，一半是被按到了敏感处不自觉的反应，另一半却是敲击船体的风浪带来的颠簸，艾默里克心中隐隐有着什么预感，却在这粘稠亲昵的氛围内完全无法思考。  
白发精灵修长的手按上了那段瘫软的腰，扩张时都忍住没有出声的上议长大人却在这时被掌心的热度烫出了一声轻哼，于是那双手变本加厉地揉捏起来，而属于艾默里克的那双手则紧紧缠在了埃斯蒂尼安颈后，从被扯松的领口伸进去，被捏得痛了就毫不客气地抓一把精实的后背，留下几个淡淡的血痕。  
揉搓了好一阵，艾默里克终于忍不住了，他用脚掌支着床试图摆脱腰上箍着的手，又冲埃斯蒂尼安不满道：“你是打算把我的腰折断吗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安笑了，迎着他谴责的目光道：“就算想折断你也不会用手啊。”他说着解开了自己的腰带，稍稍动了动把已经完全硬起的肉茎释放出来。坐在他身上的上议长已经全身赤裸，他倒是衣衫整齐，艾默里克头昏脑涨地想去扒他的衣服却被抓住了手，龙骑士将那双修长的手折到背后，很利落地用腰带捆住，强迫艾默里克将胸膛挺起。  
腰间被捏出的手印慢慢变深，落在胸前的啃咬又制造出了新的颜色，埃斯蒂尼安故意放着两个敏感的乳头不管，只顾含吮咬啮上议长大人线条优美的胸肌，艾默里克低声道：“舔舔我那里……”  
埃斯蒂尼安挑了挑眉，伸出舌尖轻轻触了触乳孔，这就是他对艾默里克要求的全部回应，上议长的声音里带了一点点哭腔，又恳求道：“咬一咬……”龙骑士用侧面的小尖牙重重咬了他一口。艾默里克的哭腔一下拔高了，他胡乱地扭了几下，却在埃斯蒂尼安抬头时低声道：“继续，别停……”  
埃斯蒂尼安当然予取予求，将左边的乳尖又嗦又咬到肿胀起来的地步，艾默里克被分开的大腿试图夹紧了，可跪坐的姿势让这个举动更像是催促，埃斯蒂尼安“啵”一声吐出鲜艳到几乎渗血的乳头，把注意力转回到了艾默里克开始流淌清液的后穴。  
他将艾默里克整个提起，用已经开始翕张的穴口轻轻含了含自己高翘饱胀的龟头，艾默里克刚发出一声难耐的喘息，他就又将人提高，铁铸一般的臂膀轻而易举就能完全掌控艾默里克的重量。  
埃斯蒂尼安玩得不亦乐乎，艾默里克只觉得煎熬，他很清楚自己在渴求埃斯蒂尼安，并不介意表达得更清楚一点，于是他急切地往后坐下去，埃斯蒂尼安笑得更深了，反而把他提得更高一些，这个恶劣的家伙用龟头渗出的前液一点点涂遍了那微微翕张的穴口，上议长低声骂了一句自己的爱人，吼道：“你再不进来就别进来了！”  
“我还不都是跟你学的吗？”埃斯蒂尼安叼着他的喉结，说完倒也没再继续磨蹭，长驱直入到了最深处，艾默里克一口气没换过来，半声哑掉的尖叫极大地取悦了身下的龙骑士，他转了转腰，让龟头在最深处钻探每个敏感的角落。艾默里克大腿根绷得紧紧的，龙骑士几乎能感觉到他鼓起的肌肉压在自己的腿上，于是他抬了抬腿，把艾默里克颠起来一点，又因为重力坐到底，这样被强制破到最深处的感觉让艾默里克感觉自己完全被埃斯蒂尼安掌控，不由得发出破碎的呻吟。  
埃斯蒂尼安喜欢上了这种方式，他用有力的大腿将爱人颠上颠下，幅度很小却对艾默里克产生了巨大的刺激。他很快就软了下来，试图扭腰来让埃斯蒂尼安准确地戳上自己的敏感点，两人互相配合着，不算剧烈的动作中带着甜腻的默契。  
然而一个巨浪狠狠地拍在船舷上，刚被握着腰提高到最高处的艾默里克顿时失去平衡，向埃斯蒂尼安怀里栽倒进去，同样猝不及防的埃斯蒂尼安没能握住这段被汗水覆满的腰，让艾默里克整个串在了自己的阴茎上。


	2. Chapter 2

上议长没能发出任何声音，即使有微弱的呜咽也被暴风雨所吞噬，他的身体紧紧地缩起来了，全身每一块肌肉都绷紧，后穴将龙骑士绞缠得无法移动分毫。埃斯蒂尼安哼了一声，他头皮麻得像是触了电，怀里这个又湿又软又烫的身体从指间滑走的感觉让他忽然有点不爽，有力粗糙的手立刻扶回艾默里克腰间，随即紧紧地握住了。  
船身在风雨中剧烈颠簸，埃斯蒂尼安的手几乎是要用蛮力向下将艾默里克的腰臀按在自己腿上才能勉强保持身上人不被颠得跳起来，饶是如此，艾默里克仍然被颠簸的力量抛上抛下，被液体覆满的臀瓣不断在埃斯蒂尼安的大腿上打滑，内中紧紧含着的那根也毫无章法地戳刺着，连埃斯蒂尼安自己也完全无法掌控。  
一个巨浪打来，舷窗玻璃发出了危险的喀拉声，但深陷于情欲的两人都毫无所觉，艾默里克被深重而野蛮的插弄搞得几乎瞬间就红了眼眶，内里绞得埃斯蒂尼安甚至有些痛了起来。后者丝毫不在意这点疼痛，而是被爱人发红带泪的眼睛吸引，试图凑上去亲吻那滴悬在他睫毛上的泪珠。  
他尚未触到，泪珠就被颠落在了红肿的嘴唇上，着迷的龙骑士于是侧头去亲吻那片被死死咬住的下唇，刚刚接触到，身上人就被一个浪头抛了起来，在埃斯蒂尼安手里滑了一下，肉茎脱出了一小半，随即又重重坐了下来，不知道是被拓到了什么样的深处，艾默里克哽了一下，闭上了眼睛。  
他的脸红得不正常，身体也烫得出奇，埃斯蒂尼安只觉得怀里抱着的不是终年风雪里的伊修加德上议长，倒像是海岸边偶然出现的热带人鱼，甚至连他的声音也有魔力，明明已经说不出任何有意义的语言了，却压不住生理性的呜咽和啜泣，先是窗外浪头拍击的声音，紧跟着便是耳边破碎含混的呻吟，埃斯蒂尼安满脑子的理智都被这个声音拧干了，他稍稍放开了一点握在艾默里克腰上的手。  
钳制只是松开了一点，上议长大人就用力扭转了腰臀试图把自己从钉入身体的巨楔上脱开，然而他的努力只是让内里对埃斯蒂尼安的绞缠换了个角度而已，他的腿已经没有一点点力量，膝盖磕在床板上已经青紫，手腕绑在身后抓不到任何东西，胸膛不断撞进埃斯蒂尼安怀里，将肿胀的乳头在他的外衣上挤压得又痛又麻。这个家伙到现在还是整整齐齐的样子，除了裤子和衣服下摆被交缠处渗出的液体浸湿以外，几乎瞧不出什么不得体的地方。  
埃斯蒂尼安对他的挣扎全数接受，看着这尾滑鱼用力扭动却完全跑不出自己掌控的感觉真是太好了，平时他总是那么游刃有余，被弄得乱七八糟的总是自己。今天这个样子的艾默里克实在太少见了，要牢牢刻在心里，埃斯蒂尼安盯着他被过重快感逼迫到极点的脸心想。  
对艾默里克来讲这像是一场没有尽头的折磨，他的身体将要受不了这压断神经的快感了，在一片混乱癫狂之中他甚至没法让埃斯蒂尼安明白自己已经濒临极限，龙骑士似乎是完全丧失了自控，更别提觉察他的情况。然而埃斯蒂尼安什么也没有做，他甚至没有动腰，如果艾默里克还清醒，他就会明白这种情况下即使埃斯蒂尼安想要放过他也是做不到的，但被快感统治的黑发精灵委屈地低声哭了出来，同样被快感冲昏头脑的白发精灵却没有像他想象的那样放缓攻势，而是慢慢上移了一只手，按着他的背部将他整个裹在了怀里。  
艾默里克的手腕被磨得破了一层皮，因为姿势的改变，埃斯蒂尼安看到了那双手上被他自己的指甲划出的许多伤痕。龙骑士解开了他的束缚，几乎是同一瞬间，艾默里克就用臂弯搂住了埃斯蒂尼安的脖子，把自己紧紧贴在爱人身上不肯再抬头了。  
风雨渐渐平息，船身的颠簸也慢慢平复下来，埃斯蒂尼安这才觉察到怀里的人抖得厉害，他一只手搂着艾默里克的后腰，另一手抚摸上了他的后脑，然后侧头去吻他，从脖颈一路吻到耳根，脸颊和下颌。艾默里克还在抖，但这安抚的吻让他慢慢平静下来，红肿的眼皮抬起来一点，喉结滚动了一下，他微微低了头和埃斯蒂尼安接了一个带泪的吻。  
龙骑士的瞳孔仍旧有点失焦，艾默里克试了几次才发出声音，轻轻叫了一声他的名字，然而龙骑士全无反应，他忽然握着怀中人的腰将他举了起来，龟头“啵”一声离开穴肉外翻的后穴，一大股液体跟着滴落，“啪”得打在龙骑士发红的大腿上。看着湿淋淋的后穴和艾默里克仍旧硬挺的肉茎，埃斯蒂尼安有点愣怔地小声说：  
“艾默里克，我还没有射呢，你也没有。”  
艾默里克忽然觉得一阵发寒，他被平放到了床铺上，紧绷了太久的后背接触到床的一瞬间就软了下去，他四肢也跟着摊开了，尽管艾默里克这时十万个不愿意以这副姿态暴露在埃斯蒂尼安眼前，但他的力气完全被抽空，连翻身坐起来都做不到了。  
埃斯蒂尼安半跪着，直起了上半身，他的手摸到了自己的领口，将它弹开了，衣服被一件一件地脱掉，龙骑士精实匀称的身体暴露出来，他又几下踹掉了裤子，然后居高临下地看着瘫软在床上的爱人。  
“埃斯蒂——”艾默里克勉力想要说些什么，却被忽然俯身下来的龙骑士打断了，他的手撑在黑发精灵的脸侧，准确地找到另外两片颤抖的嘴唇含吮了一会儿，上议长对埃斯蒂尼安的吻总是毫无抵抗力，连身体不自觉的痉挛都被这个吻抚平了。然后龙骑士毫无预兆地分开他的腿一口气插到了底。  
从刚才起就想说的饶过我终于是连说出口的机会都没有，埃斯蒂尼安的眼神牢牢锁在艾默里克脸上，似乎在观察他的表情，像是一个鲁莽越过界限的孩子在试探对方究竟会有什么反应。然而出乎他意料的是，除了硕大的龟头挤入穴口时感受到了一丝推拒之外，黑发精灵的身体温顺得异乎寻常，他轻轻动腰顶弄了两下，艾默里克顺着他的力道轻微地动了动，内里温柔地缠裹了上来。  
埃斯蒂尼安慢而深重地研磨他，同时仍旧死死盯着那双紧闭的眼睛，艾默里克似乎完全放弃了一切推拒和抵抗，龙骑士于是变化着力道和角度去顶弄他，想让那双眼睛再流出一点漂亮的泪水。艾默里克浅而急促地呼吸着，胸膛剧烈起伏，他勉力搂上了埃斯蒂尼安的脖子，却始终不肯睁开眼睛，龙骑士有点微妙的不满，他一把握住了艾默里克不断在两人间蹭动的肉茎，粗暴地揉捏起来。  
果然，上议长发出了更多好听的呜咽和含混的呻吟，眼睛却仍旧紧紧闭着，他把自己完全交出，却固执地不肯睁眼看自己的样子，这让埃斯蒂尼安的不满更加扩大了，他重重地用指尖揉了几下铃口，攥紧了从根部慢慢撸上来，逼迫着艾默里克吐出了一小股前液，又揉了一把两枚饱满的精囊，不过几个动作而已，艾默里克便全身绷紧了，浓稠的白色液体倾洒在埃斯蒂尼安的手心里。  
射精过后他的身体更软了，几乎像是一滩水一样，埃斯蒂尼安俯身去舔吻他的嘴角和脸颊，又去吮咬他的舌头，艾默里克予取予求，回应温顺却微弱。吻终于落在眼睛上，埃斯蒂尼安伸了舌头去舔他的睫毛，艾默里克不堪他的骚扰，终于半睁开了眼睛。  
蓝宝石色的瞳仁半失焦了，茫然的瞳孔在寻找到埃斯蒂尼安之后稍微定了定，眼皮眨了眨，似是想要说些什么，于是埃斯蒂尼安将耳朵凑近他的唇边，听到上议长小声说：  
“……多。太多了埃斯蒂尼安……”

黑涡团派去查看伊修加德访问团有没有在暴风雨中出什么事的军官没能敲开上议长的房门，他踌躇了一会儿，仿佛听到里面有低低的说话声，良好的教养让他不愿仔细去听旁人的谈话，猜测大约没事便转身离去了，他刚刚转过走廊，上议长的房间内就传出一声哑了的尖叫和一声闷哼，接着又归于沉寂。  
被暴风雨拖慢了速度，访问团的船在第三天清早才到达利姆萨罗敏萨，上议长似乎晕船非常严重，整整一天都没有出现，跟着他的龙骑团长要了很多热水和干净毛巾，直到军官为难地表示在海上这些东西的储量实在有限，龙骑士才耸了耸肩，端着一碗粥走掉了。  
“你真的太过分了。”一边张嘴喝粥一边埋怨埃斯蒂尼安的正是据说晕船到起不了床的上议长，他靠在龙骑士没穿胸甲的怀里，感觉后面还是黏黏糊糊的，那种饮用级别的水量根本无法清理干净他身上的痕迹，只能勉强擦掉可能露出来的部分。床单和被子也没法看了，艾默里克头痛的要命，不知道要怎么解释那些斑驳的痕迹，他又吞下一勺粥，继续道：  
“你就没有节制的概念吗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安又笨拙地舀起一勺放到他唇边，艾默里克摇摇头表示不要了，龙骑团长把碗放到一边，抱着自家议长难得露出一点乖顺的表情。艾默里克的气还是没完全消掉，抬头看着不说话的龙骑士，指了指自己喉结上的吻痕道：“你是狗吗埃斯蒂尼安？明天消不掉我怎么去见提督？”  
埃斯蒂尼安摸了摸那个吻痕，这是他被艾默里克那句太多了彻底打散理智以后，失控地咬着他的脖子射进去的时候留下的，那之后艾默里克短暂地失去了知觉，埃斯蒂尼安这才反应过来自己真的过分了，匆匆拔出来开始处理艾默里克那一身痕迹。累到极点的上议长只清醒了几秒钟就又睡了过去，再醒来时带了一肚子气，把龙骑团长好一阵数落。  
船靠岸的时候露琪亚惊奇地发现上司在暖和的海都竟然围了一条围巾，艾默里克对此的解释是晕船同时有点伤风，不知是不是自己的错觉，上议长在说伤风这个词的时候似乎瞪了一眼身后的龙骑士，而平日里一点就炸的龙骑团长竟然装聋作哑地当做没有看到，女副官神色复杂，联想起了龙骑士声称自己把整整一盆炖菜不小心扣在了议长床上的事。  
所以你到底在议长的房间里做了些什么？  
露琪亚不愿意细想。


End file.
